Everything We Are
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: An Outlaw Queen prompt where Regina and Robin are friends in Storybrooke before they get together and Robin takes care of Regina while she's sick. This is an AU and also has Wicked Queen sister relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was given the prompt, for a "_Regina and Robin aren't together yet, but they know each other. Regina is beginning to get sick, and Robin and her have a conversation, and Regina doesn't want to admit she's getting sick. Robin slowly begins to comfort her. (holding her close, etc etc...) Can you make it super super fluffy please. Thank you so much, can't wait to read it!"_**

**I'm writing this as an AU, and it's about as AU as it can get. I love love love any story idea where Regina and Robin are friends in Storybrooke before they get together. So thank you anon for this prompt! I loved writing it. Ohhhhh and BTW, I took a bit of a dramatic license and added some Wicked Queen/sister love because I also love the idea of a Regina/Zelena sister relationship. It's unbeta'ed all mistakes are mine and I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything We Are

"I was thinking…." Regina picked up a cantaloupe and sniffed it. Her stomach clenched but she tried to appear unruffled. God, she was so out of practice with this sort of thing. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to come to my house for dinner? Maybe meet my sister? She would really like to meet you." Regina knew she was being ridiculous. This was Robin, her best friend in the world, and of course he'd love to come to dinner. She continued to pretend she was looking at the fruit while waiting for his answer.

Silence.

She turned around. He was gone. Damn! All morning she'd been practicing this, and he'd wandered off while she was fiddling with the fruit.

They were at the local produce market in Storybrooke and he'd met her here earlier that day, after spending a week with Henry and Roland camping with his band of ruffians. Somehow Henry and Robin talked her and Emma into a camping trip. They had even invited her along but an entire week with fifteen men, no thank you.

Looking around she found him waving to her as he stood next to a pastry cart. She moved towards him. "Over here, Regina. Come and see these. Don't tell her I told you so but Granny's never has anything that looks as good as this. Gods, I really do love this realm."

She couldn't help but smile. There was an impressive array of pastries and sweets arranged like an edible mountain of chocolate and frosting. Everything looked delicious.

"I've got to get a couple of those." He was pointing to some chocolate croissants. The baker came over and within a few minutes they'd acquired a large bag of various pastries. "Now all we need to do is find some coffee and we can picnic in the park."

"Robin?"

He was looking around trying to find a coffee stand. "Hmmm?"

"Did you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

He glanced down at her and gave her a distracted smile. "That sounds great. Hang on, over there. That looks promising." He took her hand in his and pulled her along with him. "I think I can smell it. Are you getting a whiff?"

Regina could smell coffee on the air and after pointing the way they found themselves standing in front of a coffee stand that had a steaming coffee machine. "Here, hold these, Regina. Your usual?"

She nodded as he handed her the bag of pastries and ordered their coffees. Regina watched with a scowl as the young woman behind the counter flirted mercilessly with Robin, giving him lascivious looks and whispering so only he could hear. The girl looked like she would eat him alive if given the chance.

After their coffees were placed on the counter and he reached over to collect the change, the coffee 'piranha' pulled his hand towards her and wrote something on his palm. He looked surprised, but smiled good naturedly. Robin picked up the coffees and they walked off towards the park. Regina could feel the hot gaze of the coffee vendor drilling into their backs and she found herself barley able to contain the urge to turn the girl into a toad.

They found a spot in the shade and sat down. "Here, Regina." He passed her a coffee and she opened the bag of pastries. As he reached down to take one, Regina couldn't help herself, she grabbed his hand to see what was written there. "Amy 5758393737." Regina looked up at him with a raised brow. "She gave you her phone number?"

Robin looked at the number and then rubbed it with his thumb. "She's a child, Regina."

"Not the way she was looking at you, she wasn't. Let me tell you, that was no child." What was wrong with her? She sounded like an old harpy.

He shrugged and picked up a croissant and took a bite. "Mmmmm, delicious. Try one."

Regina couldn't swallow. The idea of someone flirting with Robin touched a raw nerve and the fact that he could freely toss offhand remarks around like it was of no consequence, undermined her whole mindset. He obviously thought that she wasn't at all affected at all by it.

Then again, why would he think otherwise? They were just good friends, best friends, and friends spoke to one another about things like that, didn't they? It wasn't as if he was in love with her or that she was in love with him.

She groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes.

Of course she loved him. Was in love with him. She always had been, but she'd been a fool and left it too late. And as much as it broke her heart, if given the choice, she would probably do the same thing again. Because at the time Tinker Bell found him all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest she had already been married, and to have ran off and left the King behind would have ended with both of their heads on pillars.

She'd done what she had to do to get through the last 30 years. Her solitary existence was vivid proof of her stubbornness in that department. But, what was done was done and there was no point rehashing it for the zillionth time. It was a pity though that her heart refused to listen. She'd told herself more times than she could count, that they were friends, the very best of friends, and that would just have to suffice.

Regina honestly didn't know how she had survived without his friendship. She had Henry, this was true but sadly Regina realized, in a friendship regard, and she had a long lonely life ahead. She placed her uneaten pastry back in the bag and sipped her coffee, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"You're not eating?"

She shook her head, still not trusting her voice.

He smiled. "Well, there are plenty to have later if you do get hungry. Shall I bring anything for dinner tomorrow? Oh and I'd like to bring Roland along too." He was licking the last remnants of chocolate from his fingers, and then chaffed his hands together to get rid of the crumbs. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm…" She cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Good." He grinned. He lay back on the grass and looked at the sky. "I think I'm only just coming to terms with this new land. It's quite a strange feeling not having to worry about most of the dangers that were once common place in the Enchanted Forest. Very surreal." He turned to Regina and placed his hand over hers. "What about you? How is everything with Zelena?"

She looked down at him and tried desperately to mask her look of disappointment. Beaming a smile, she faked it. "It's been wonderful."

His eyes narrowed, but she looked away. He was too perceptive where she was concerned and she really didn't want him asking too many questions. They would be well aimed and most likely penetrate her defenses. Time to change the subject. "You haven't told me about the camping trip. How were the boys?"

"Oh it was great; the boys had a lot of fun. They have a lot in common and Roland really loves being around Henry. It's a shame really, that Roland's an only child."

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure Amy would like to help you do something about that."

He chuckled. "No thanks, I've got all that I need right here."

He was giving her another penetrating look. She wished he wouldn't do that. It made her feel so exposed and vulnerable and she didn't like either of those feelings.

She deflected his scrutiny by tidying up their cups and closing the bag of pastries. "We should get moving if we want to see the rest of the markets."

He made a grab for her hand. "There's no hurry, Regina. It's still early and it's been a long time since I've laid on the grass and looked at the sky. Come on. Join me." He tugged at her hand and she reluctantly lay back and looked up at the blue Maine sky. He wriggled his arm under her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop herself from stiffening with the close contact. "Relax, Regina. We're just looking at the sky and there's no one here who's going to care about a couple of people having a cuddle in the park."

"Is that what we're doing?"

He turned towards her and grinned. She rolled her eyes then gasped as he kissed her forehead, and whispered against her hair. "Yes, Regina, we're cuddling. It's nice, isn't it?"

Nice didn't quite cover it, but it was a start. Her voice seemed to have deserted her, so she nodded and wriggled a little closer. She hoped he understood. He kissed her hair, so she figured he did.

Regina looked at the blue sky above her. Surely it couldn't be this easy. They couldn't just slide from best friends into lovers without some sort of cataclysm or calamity. Could they? Maybe this was the best way. A gentle easing into a different life.

Suddenly the quiet was broken as Regina sneezed.

He looked down at her. "Bless you."

"Ugh, thank you."

It wasn't a minute later that another sneezing fit took over her and she turned her head into him, covering her nose with her hand.

He guffawed. "Shall I go fetch you a Kleenex or would you prefer to use my shirt, majesty?"

She shook her head and sniffed as he tugged her close. "It must be from the outdoors."

"Shall we go?"

"No, not yet."

* * *

Her sister met her at the door. "Well you're home early. Did you enjoy the market with Robin?"

Regina strode into the house and mumbled out a "Yes, it was fine," then marched up the stairs to her bedroom. Zelena's shoulders slumped and she followed her sister.

Knocking gently on the door, she eased it open to find Regina lying on her bed. "What happened? Did you meet with Robin?"

Regina turned to her sister with tired eyes. "Yes, we had a nice time. I just am not feeling very well and I came home a bit earlier than I thought."

Zelena sat beside her on the bed. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Regina sighed. "Don't you think we're a bit old for this, sis?"

Her sister shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Are you ever too old for this? And besides we have a lot to make up for."

With a frown, she turned to her sister. "Fair enough. What do you want to know?" she said kicking off her shoes and crawling under the covers of her bed.

Zelena pushed back the covers, and pulling them over her too, she turned toward Regina.

"I've seen you two together, and I know you have feelings for him. So what's the problem little sis?"

"He's my friend." Regina gripped the pillow in her fist as she sneezed, and then hit the bed in frustration. "God, I do not want a cold right now."

"Soooo because he's your friend you can't be more?"

Regina frowned. "Well, no, not exactly, but... There's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

Regina sighed. Since Zelena's second chance they had begun to build up a sisterly friendship of sorts and while she secretly relished that she now had someone to share her thoughts with, she kept her secrets still very close to her. Then again, if she was going to start trusting her she would have to start somewhere.

Taking a deep breath, she told her sister about how Tinker Bell came to her long ago in the Enchanted Forest, not so long after she was married to the King. How lonely she was and how isolated she felt. Zelena looked at Regina in fascination when she told her of the pixie dust and the man with the lion tattoo.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she asked with exuberant exasperation at her sisters hesitance. "I think you're thinking too much on this, mate. You're still going to have the same feelings for him regardless, so just do something about it. You're too afraid of something going wrong, I get that, but if he's your true love than what have you got to lose?"

She hated the way Zelena could do that. They both had an uncanny in their perceptiveness towards one another and could hone in on each other's thoughts and feelings. "That's just it. I have everything to lose."

Zelena took her hand and held it. "You know, for a reformed Evil Queen you sure give into a great deal of fear." She gave her sister a candid look. "Regina, you're a woman who's had her life on hold for more than thirty years. It's time to get on with things. You've both got the rest of your lives ahead of you, and I think you've got to ask yourself what you really want. Do you love him? If you do, can you forgive your past and get on with it? And if you can, where do you go from here?" Zelena leaned toward Regina and whispered. "Would you be happier with him or without him?"

Regina closed her eyes for a moment. "Damn it, Z, you know the answers to those questions."

Zelena patted her hand. "You should talk to him. Maybe you can't be anything more than friends, but you have to find out. Nothing is worse than living with regrets like that for the rest of your life. You've got to take the pixie by the dust."

Regina frowned and coughed. "That's a terrible analogy. Now I have a picture in my head of dragging Tinker Bell around by the wings." Zelena smiled and Regina's face twisted into a half grin. Entirely against her will of course, but the mental picture was quite funny, and if she was honest with herself, quite satisfying.

Zelena kissed her sister on the cheek. "Cheers then, darling." Regina started coughing and Zelena sat up quickly. "Oy, none of that. I'm out of here before you infect the lot of us in the house. I'll make sure to let Henry know to steer clear from you." Zelena got up from the bed and threw the box of tissues on the bedside table beside her. "You go and have a sleep in. Will Robin be joining us for dinner tomorrow, then?"

Regina gave a shrug. "I think so." She pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes.

With that her sister left, and heaving a sigh, Regina snuggled deeper into her bed. Now if this cold would just go away before tomorrow she'd be fine.

* * *

The next day she finally wandered downstairs, looking in all the nooks and crannies attempting to find any form of cold medicine from the years gone by. Finally coming up empty, she meandered her way to the couch, and grabbing a blanket, she plunked herself down in the cushions and closed her eyes.

Zelena had gone out that early that morning. She remembered her mentioning something about meeting someone for coffee and escaping the affliction… Well, whatever it was, it was too early and her head was far too fuzzy to comprehend a thing. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so sick. It must have been years now.

She sneezed again, and she realized there wasn't a single Kleenex box around. Grumbling she got up and walked over to her store room where she kept extra tissue boxes.

Tearing open a box, she took a couple tissues for herself. She really _really_ hated being sick.

"Regina?"

She jumped and banged her knee hard on the counter, when she turned around in surprise "Damn. Robin, don't you know not to sneak up on people like that? How'd you get in here?" Glaring at him, she rubbed the lump on her knee. She'd been so deep in thought that she wouldn't have heard a stampede. It was also getting dark, so it must be late.

"I'm sorry. I knocked and rang the bell, but after a while when you didn't answer I started to get worried. I wasn't sure if I should disturb you, but I ran into your sister and she mentioned you were sick." He walked up to her and placing a hand under her chin he looked at her. "You don't look very well."

Regina shook her head away from him, wiping her nose. "You don't always look so handsome yourself, you know," she replied moodily.

He studied her profile, and gave her a half smirk, that he knew she adored but wasn't about to let her know. "You know you're cute when you're sick and grumpy. I take it dinner is canceled?"

She tugged her blanket more tightly around her. It was summer but she was freezing. Her shoulders fell. "I completely forgot, I'm sorry."

Robin shrugged. "It's not a problem, we can do it another night."

Regina started to say something but started coughing. Once she regained her breath, she sniffed. "Still I'm sorry, Robin."

Again he shrugged, and taking off his light jacket, he hung it on one of the chairs at her kitchen table. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here then. Someone needs to take care of her majesty after all."

"I'm fine," she said, her voice scratchy sounding even to her ears. Great now she sounded like a frog. That's attractive.

"Ahhh, but milady, your bright red nose and whiskey voice disagrees with you." He said coming up to her and tapping her on the end of the nose. "Have you eaten?"

Regina stood watching him transfixed. She knew she was a horrible mess and him standing there offering to take care of her made her want to wrap her arms around him and never let him go.

"Regina?" He looked down at her his brows furrowing in concern.

"No, I haven't eaten. I don't think I could if I wanted to."

"Well you have to at least try." He walked over to the counter and opened up a bag she didn't notice he had brought with him.

"What's that?" She said eyeing the bag.

"Soup, from Granny's." He smiled over at her. "Like I said, I already spoke with Zelena and when she told me how sick you were, I thought I'd come prepared."

He pulled out two bowls of soup and two rolls of bread. "Where shall we dine, milady?"

Regina swallowed hard. Tears pooling in her eyes, she couldn't help it when a few traitorous ones escaped.

He tilted his head and placed the food back on the counter. "Regina, are you alright? If you're feeling that bad I can take you to the doctor..."

She watched him, and then reaching out she touched his cheek. The whiskers rasped across her fingertips. "No, I'm sorry, I'm fine. Let's go to the couch and eat. It'll be more comfortable."

He took her hand in his and he covered it with his other hand. "Are you sure, Regina?"

"Yes, I'm fine." This time she laid her hand over his. "It's just I'm not used to someone wanting to take care of me." Before he could offer a reply, Regina took a bowl in one hand and the box of Kleenex in the other and went into the living room.

They ate in silence, and once they were finished Robin cleaned to the remains while sank back into the cushions. Closing her eyes, she started to drift off when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Here, drink this." Robin said handing her a mug. "You'll feel better for it."

Regina looked up at him and to the cup of what she assumed was tea warily. Sitting up she looked into it. "What is it?"

"An old family cold remedy," He said sitting down beside her.

Regina took the steaming mug from him and bringing it to her nose; she inhaled and then pushed it away, her nose crinkling in disgust. "I'm not drinking that. It smells like feet."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Chuckling he said, "It will help you feel better."

"No way, if it smells that bad when I can barely breathe, then I can only imagine what it must taste like." She shook her head and slumped back against the cushions folding her arms across her chest. "Not happening."

He shook his head at her. "You know, you're worse than Roland. Remind me again, how you came to rule a kingdom?"

She leveled a glare at him.

He sighed. "Look I promise to cook you dinner next week, just the two of us, a lavish meal fit for your majesty…" Then trying not to grin too much, finished with, "but only if you drink this nasty feet smelling tea."

She eyed both him and the cup he held in front of her, and he could tell by the look in her eyes she was weighing out her options. After a moment, she growled and sat up. "All right fine, but this had better make me feel better."

"It will." He promised.

She took the cup from him, and sent him another glare before taking a sip. "Ugh, I was right it is awful. What's in it?"

Robin hesitated, "Nothing that will kill you, I assure."

"Hmm, that's a matter of opinion."

Thinking she might as well just be done with it she gulped it down quickly. Making a face she handed him the mug and sank sulkily back against the couch.

He laughed at her which only caused her to growl at him.

"Are you always so delightful when you're sick?" he teased.

"I'm not sick," she said coughing.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Come here, my sick queen." He gently helped guide her a bit reluctantly to him from the other side of the couch. Her head resting on his chest she snuggled into him and sighed as he held her to him.

"Where's Roland?" she asked, her eyes staring to feel heavy.

He kissed her hair. "With Little John and Tuck for the night."

She rose up to look at him. "You're staying here?"

He leaned forward and bumped his nose against hers. "Of course I am."

"We should talk about this." she sighed, putting her head back down to lie against his chest.

Robin chuckled, and rubbed his hand in soothing circles over her back. "And we shall, once milady is feeling better."

"Mhm." Between the comforting steady rhythm of his beating heart and the gentle strokes on her back Regina was lost to sleep that pulled at her. They would talk later, but right now she had her best friend and soul mate and she was fine with that.

* * *

**Leave reviews, I love them -they are what I live for! One shot or two? Continue, yes? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, ha ha apparently y'all want more and who am I to say no? Especially when I love writing this so much. This is a short chapter but I promise to have the fic finished up by tonight. I don't know how I'll ever be able to put these lovelies away. Anyhow, this is once again unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine, and thank you everyone for following along and the brilliant reviews. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Having been over her cold for a week now, Regina hadn't had the chance in the last few days to have that conversation with Robin. However, she knew her life was changed. They both did. Who would have thought that a simple cold would be the catalyst for such momentous re-evaluation of her life? Sometimes it's just the simplest things.

And he still owed her that dinner.

It was late evening and Regina was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a new recipe book she bought a long time ago but had forgotten about until she decided her kitchen needed cleaning at eleven at night. The front door open and she turned to see the familiar silhouette of her sister, Zelena. The woman walked straight up to table and took a seat opposite. Regina smiled. "Good evening, sis. Can I help you with something?"

Zelena folded her arms and sat back in her chair and gave the former queen a small smile. "Not really. Some company would be nice though. It's a bit lonely in this town at this time of the night. I didn't feel like joining everyone in Grannies or The Rabbit Hole." She gave a half laugh. "I'm not good in crowds either. You don't mind if I join you?"

Regina closed the book and shook her head. "No, not at all. I was all but finished anyway. Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Regina made a move to get up, but Zelena laid her hand on her arm. "No, stay there, I'll get it." She moved to the kitchen and collected a mug then called over to Regina. "Do you need another cup, or was this pot here enough?"

Regina picked up the cup from the table only to find that it was nearly empty. She laughed. "Is there ever enough?"

Zelena grabbed the pot and brought it back to the table and poured a fresh cup for both of them. She raised her mug in salute. "Cheers."

Regina raised hers in return.

They sipped their coffee in silence. It was a comfortable silence, neither woman feeling the need to talk over the quiet. Eventually Regina placed her empty cup on the table, looked at the other woman and spoke softly. "How are you settling with the town? Are you comfortable?"

Zelena smiled. "Yes, I am actually. People are still pretty shifty around me but all-in-all I feel like they'll get over it eventually." Zelena shrugged. "Or they won't, which I couldn't really give a toss at the moment. However, I like having… I donno a sort of family here. Where I grew up it wasn't nice like this and it's…" Zelena ran her tongue over her teeth as she searched for the right word. "Comforting."

Regina smiled. "I understand." Regina looked at the woman opposite. She was a few years older than her, and although Regina didn't know about her, they fell into an easy friendship and have been steadily making a pathway to a deeper relationship. For the first time in years here was someone to whom she could relate, and who wasn't a part of her guilt in the Enchanted Forest.

Zelena tilted her head to the side and studied her dark haired sister. "It must be lonely for you too, Regina. It looks like I'm not the only one who's felt alone all her life. I don't envy you."

Regina arched an eyebrow at her.

Zelena laughed. "All right, I don't envy you anymore. Especially now that I see all you do is push people away."

Regina frowned as the realization took hold. The word 'alone' screamed from her subconscious.

Zelena smiled gently at Regina. "You looked puzzled, Regina. Are you thinking about Robin?"

Regina nodded, warily eyeing the woman opposite. Her forthrightness unnerved her. "Yes, a little."

"Hmmm. I'm not surprised. I think you feel cheated." Regina felt a stab of discomfort at that perceptive observation.

Zelena noticed the flash in Regina's eyes. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I've noticed over the last few days… You live a lonely life, Regina. You're surrounded by people who love and care for you, but you hold yourself aloof and distant. That man looks at you like you're the answer to all his questions in life. I mean you both were so cuddly the other day. What happened with that? Didn't you guys talk?"

Regina felt a sense panic as the fear swelled within her and pushed at her the walls she built around her. How was it that this woman seemed to be able to see past all her well established facades? With a certain amount of sadness in her voice she answered, "We did, a bit yes. But then Henry came home and we've both just been so busy this week."

"Excuses, excuses." Zelena groaned undaunted, speaking matter-of-factly. "You know, time is a limited thing, and I understand a lot of things a whole lot better than I did when I had a lifetime of hate inside me. I know for certain that time is a gift and it's not to be squandered. You never know what's around the corner and you should live life to the full. Every moment counts and that's what you need to realize. She looked inquiringly at Regina. "You should call him right now."

Regina stared at her sister incredulously. "Now? It's almost midnight."

Zelena leaned forward and held Regina's gaze. "Yes, exactly! You've not a moment to lose."

She glared at her. "I think you've got me confused with the wrong fairy tale character. I'm no Cinderella."

She was persistent and she saucily arched an eyebrow at her sister. "What are you afraid of, Regina? Are you worried that you won't enjoy it… or worried that you will?"

That stung.

This conversation was making Regina very annoyed, and she pulled away slightly. But Zelena was undeterred. "Come on, Regina call the man, send him a text… No, you know what, I've watched you two for far too long and you both need a chat and it's high time. So if you won't do something about it, you leave me with no other choice."

Regina smiled darkly and then rolled her eyes. Narrowing her eyes at her she taunted, "What can you possibly do to threaten me?"

Zelena was not going to let her out of this. "Nothing too terrible, my darling sis. Just a bit of a push in the right direction to help you along… So are you going to do something or not?"

Regina searched around for an excuse. "He has a four year old; I'm not going to chance waking…"

"Ugh, wrong answer I'm afraid."

Regina opened her mouth to say something more but she was cut off.

"Say hello to Robin for me, would you?" Zelena laughed and with a wave of her hand Regina disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Shaking her head she grinned. Regina would make her pay for that later but for right now… Right now it was so worth it.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I'm evil. More to come later today, my lovelies. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo, I hope this provides you with more closure. However don't be surprised if a chapter update follows this one. I kinda like the story and I might just continue it for the sake of fun. Maybe throw in some more sister conversation and yeah, just expect this not to be finished anytime soon. With that, here you are my lovelies. Thanks again for the comments, follows, and faves. Love you all!**

* * *

Everything We Are

Chapter 3

_His face pressed into a tumble of sweet smelling hair and his hands stroked over the soft skin of naked shoulders and back. Her scent __–__familiar and delicate __–__brought with it a soothing sense of hope and love._

_His lips met hers in a desperate kiss and she breathed life back into his ravaged soul and he into hers. He didn__'__t dare open his eyes and risk breaking the spell, so, squeezing them shut he focused his senses on the feel of her body under his __–__so pliant and wondrously warm __–__the taste of her mouth and the soft feathery warmth of her breath caressing his cheek._

_Her arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him still and tight against her and he knew without a doubt, that this was where he was meant to be. All the experiences of his life, both wonderful and tragic, had led him to this place, to this woman. Every burdened and grievous misstep of his existence had merely been a stepping-stone to this moment of exquisite bliss._

_His destiny was in his arms. This unconquerable woman __–__her words of love and lust only for him__–__was his fate, his future, and his reason for being._

Suddenly the fog of his dreams was lifted quite suddenly as an unexpected weight fell on him and knocking the air from his lungs. Robin opened his eyes to find someone in the darkness staring back at him, a mere breath away.

He yelped, "Bloody fuck!" and with a started gasp, sat bolt upright, his late night guest falling off his chest and onto the floor and shook his head as he stumbled around to turn on the light beside his bed.

Regina groaned as she unceremoniously hit the floor below. Getting to her feet, she shook her head in an attempt to cast away the furious thoughts raging through her mind.

What the hell was she thinking?!

"Damn you, Zelena," she gritted out.

"Regina?" Shock and a drowsy confusion were heavy in Robin's voice. The light came on beside him, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed, running his hands over his face.

"I'm going to murder her slowly." Regina growled, turning around as soon as she caught a glimpse of Robin's naked chest.

Robin chuckled, quickly catching on. "You know, Regina… if you wanted in my bed all you had to do was ask."

Regina looked around everywhere but at him. Her sister was playing dirty pool. Being here alone with Robin was damned dangerous and so very tempting. She mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? Lots of outrageous and forbidden thoughts, it seemed. She really should leave. Apologize and go. And if she was going to move, now was the time. If she stayed here any longer, things were going to get a hell of a lot more complicated and she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

Regina couldn't help herself. She turned around slowly and stared at him. He leaned back and his mouth twisted into a grin, a smile softened her features. He was so disarming and he knew it.

Damn, she wanted to kiss him.

He climbed out of bed, wearing only his boxers, but grabbed a t-shirt and hauled it over his head. Regina blinked a couple of times and tried to think of something inconsequential to say as she tried to erase the vision of his bare chest from her mind. However, looking down at herself she wasn't really dressed much herself either. It was summer, and she had been cleaning, so all she was in was a black cotton camisole and shorts. "I'm sorry about this... I should probably go."

She started to throw her hands up to cast herself out of the room; however, he was right beside her and grabbed her gently by the elbow stopping her. "Hey, you can't just magically appear in my bed in the middle of the night and then disappear a moment later." He said in a low tone. "What's this all about?"

Regina stood rigidly, pretending not to notice as Robin's hand caressed her arm. Regina closed her eyes and threw her head back. "It was my sister. She believes we need to talk and God forbid I should wait for an appropriate time of day To do so."

There he was again with that dimpled grin. Regina almost sighed and rolled her eyes, but instead she gave him a small smile in return, maintaining her thin veneer of control.

Robin nodded sagely. "A wise woman indeed. She doesn't like to waste any time, that one." Robin leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. "What about you, Regina? Do you think we need to talk?"

His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine and as he pulled back and looked at her, she noticed his lips twitching as he suppressed a smile. Hard pressed to stop a smile from breaking across her features she muttered. "I do." Then raised her eyebrow at him and turned away slowly.

"Regina, tell me what's bothering you." He took a few steps forward. "It can't be as bad as you think."

She gave him a wan smile and sat down on his bed. "It's not. I just don't know where to start."

He moved swiftly and sat beside her, close, but not touching. She ached for him. He spoke quietly. "Mhm, time for that chat about us then?"

Regina looked up at him, his presence so calming and peaceful. "I suppose so."

He leaned against her, his forehead touching hers. "Just tell me what you're feeling."

Regina's eyes misted. "Always my support when I need you."

"Regina?"

"That's where you always are. Here by my side, looking out for me when no one else has."

He brought a hand up, his knuckle under her chin gently coaxing her too meet his gaze. "I always will be. You know that."

She nodded, her heart was racing. Turning towards him she rested her hand on his chest and could feel his heart beat quicken under her hand. "I've never properly thanked you for taking care of me last week."

He relaxed a little. "Regina, you don't have to thank me. I do it because I lo…, because I care for you."

Her heart did a flip when she realized what he'd almost said and she wanted to hear more. "I know why you did it and for that I'm grateful as well." She looked at his face. So familiar and so dear. "Robin, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Anything, milady."

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his tee-shirt. "Could you hold me?"

His face broke into a beaming smile. "You have to ask?" And without hesitation he pulled her towards him laying them on his bed and settled them comfortably against the pillows, turning slightly towards her. Robin wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight and Regina relaxed into his body, leaning into his comforting warmth, her arm wrapped around his waist. His heart thudded under her cheek and _his_ scent surrounded her.

This wasn't the first time he'd held her but it was the first time she'd allowed herself to acknowledge her keen awareness of him. This was different, and she knew he could sense it too. She concentrated on the way they fit together and the ridges and planes of his body. His broad hard chest gave way to the more yielding tautness of his abdomen. The hard points of his hip bones and the firmness of his thighs pressed against her. There was a heat and heightened awareness in the air and he slowly pushed her away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Regina?" His brow was knitted in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Robin." She felt his shoulders stiffen. She'd always been the one to keep him at a distance. "I'm sorry but I'm not sorry."

He frowned. "I don't follow, Regina. What are you sorry and not sorry about?"

"I'm not sorry that we feel the way we feel about one another but I am sorry for not ever having told you sooner."

"And how do you feel, Regina?" He still hadn't moved.

"I love you." She leant her forehead against his.

His expression softened into a gentle smile. "I love you too, but you already know that."

Regina smiled.

She did.

They stared at one another for long moments; she didn't want this to ever end. One of her hands slid up his chest and neck to rest on his cheek. Her hand slid further and the next thing she knew she was pulling him towards her and kissing him. His lips were warm and soft and fit perfectly to hers. Her tongue dipped into his mouth and she was rewarded with a groan.

He wrapped her in a tight embrace, bringing her body close so that she was pressed firmly against him. As one of his hands tangled in her hair, the warmth of his soft, full lips completely filled her senses.

Their mouths opened to each other and their tongues joined, gradually coaxing the kiss deeper and deeper. A heady energy came over her as their mouths explored the newfound connection that, now made, would never be lost.

This was a lover's kiss. An extraordinary and beautiful lover's kiss. She moaned.

The fire was lit and it threatened to burn out of control.

Her leg slid up his thigh. Wrapped in each other's arms, and with their mouths locked together, they held on to one another, tasting and touching, feeling, and learning. Her whole body was tingling as his hands moved over her back and shoulders, kneading and fondling. Her hands had found their way under his shirt and were stroking over the warm skin of his back.

He rolled her under him and kissed her soundly.

They spent the night making love. They learned the secrets of each other's bodies; the places that made them shudder with delight, whimper with need and cry out in pleasured pain. It was at times intense, bringing tears to their eyes, and at other times abandoned, each more extraordinary than the one before.

Regina had never made love like this in her life. They were insatiable.

Much later before falling asleep, she made a mental note to thank her meddling sister.

* * *

**Don't own them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Regina woke early, happy and warm in the arms of the man she loved. What a night it had been and what a life she had to look forward to. She would lie here forever if given the choice, but she had to get ready for work. Robin had the day off, so she slid gently from his arms and climbed out of bed. With loving eyes she stood watching him sleep for a moment and then walked into his bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror for a moment, she contemplated the face before her. It was the same one that had looked back at her yesterday, but there was a world of difference. She wasn't quite sure what was happening or where this was heading but the ache in her chest was starting to ease and a seed of hope was taking root.

She opened the cupboard and grabbed a towel, she stepped into the shower. The hot water was bliss. There were a couple of bottles of shampoo on a shelf and reaching up, she opened one and sniffed – it reminded her of the deliciously distinctive scent that he wore. Smiling, she poured some into her hand and worked the lather through her hair; it seemed intimate somehow, to use his things.

Clean and refreshed and wrapped in a towel, she walked out of the bathroom to find an empty bed. "Robin?"

"Out here, Regina."

In the living area she found him at the table with two cups of coffee and some muffins. He stood and gathered her into his arms, drawing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Good morning." Standing on her toes she kissed his neck. "You don't have to get up on my account, you know."

"And miss our first morning together? I don't think so." Kissing her forehead he stood back a little and looked at her in her towel, and he puffed out a breath. "Mhm, I think I could get used to this.

She grinned. "You and me both." They stood in one another's arms reliving moments of their time together, letting the calmness of the morning wash over them. Then Regina sniffed the air. "I smell coffee?"

Robin laughed. "Here you are. I think I've finally gotten the hang of this french press thing."

She took a sip and sighed. "Perfect." Taking another swig, she placed her cup on the table.

Cupping her face between his hands, he kissed her gently, nibbling at her lips before pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue sliding between her lips to tease and taste.

"I really have to go and get dressed," Regina pulled back a little smiling and nodded her head towards the bedroom, and she slipped back and gathered her clothes.

She pulled on the clothes from the night before and wandered back out to the living area. "Meet me for lunch today?"

"Absolutely. Call me when you're ready. I have a couple of appointments this morning but I should be well and truly finished by lunchtime."

She was standing there grinning at him. He looked at her. "What?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Everything. This." She waved her arm around encompassing them and all around. "It's all so normal and it feels wonderful but ….strange."

"You mean that here we are here in Storybrooke, a realm far away from our home, in a curse land with a ragtag mix of friends who were once foes. You've just spent the first night of the rest of your life with the man whom you had previously scattered wanted posters of, and who loves you more than life itself, and now we've gone from friends ourselves to lovers, and like a like a couple of newlyweds we cannot get enough of one another, and you think that's normal?"

Her face twisted into an amused grin. But then he shrugged. "I suppose for us this is normal. And there's nothing wrong with a bit of strange. I think I remember a beautiful queen I once knew telling a rather striking looking thief to stay out of her way."

She laughed. "You're right. For us this is about as normal as it's going to get." She stepped into his arms and kissed him. "Hmmm. As much as I'd like to stay here and 'discuss' this further, I really have to go. See you later."

"See you at lunch." She kissed him one last time then waving her hands up, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. He stood and stared as the smoke dissipated for a few moments as his mind tried to come to grips with all that had happened over the last twenty four hours. Life was truly wonderful.

* * *

"Oh, um, sorry, over there to the right." Zelena did a double take at Regina's obvious preoccupation, but she didn't question her. That could wait until they were relaxing in the pools. Once they were relaxed she'd pounce.

They continued in silence to the first of the springs. Mary-Margret had suggested the new spa to Zelena. She had to admit they were beautiful. Who would've thought Ruby had it in her? Finally breaking away from Granny to open her own business. About time too. This town needed a fit of flair. Steam rose off glistening pools of deep blue green. Each was surrounded by ferns and ivy. The only noise was the soft fountains. It was very peaceful.

Zelena dropped her towel on the bench and lowered herself into the warm waters with a sigh. "This is marvelous."

Regina climbed in as well. They sat opposite one another letting the warm mineral waters seep into their tense muscles. Regina leaned back against the side of the pool and let her eyes close. They snapped opened a moment later. All she could see behind her closed eyelids was flashes from her and Robin from the previous night. It's not the first time she's fantasized about Robin, but instead of fantasizing about what he'd be like as a lover she now knew first hand and remembering their night just made her want to climb out of this pool and forget all about the evening she already had planned with Zelena. This fixation was something that she needed to remedy before it got out of hand and she got no work done. However, after his surprise at lunch today she wasn't quite sure she cared all that much. He could surprise her like that any day.

Zelena rested her head against the side of the pool but watched Regina through half closed eyes. She was smiling and looked quite happy. Zelena decided she had to ask. "Okay, Regina. What's happened? I don't think I've ever seen you this cheery. Come on; tell your big sis everything. Leave nothing out."

Regina rolled her eyes. "How very perceptive of you." She swallowed. "I told him."

"Told him? Told him what?"

Regina looked back at her sister with a dour look. Zelena sat back. "Ohhh. You told him. And….." She waited for Regina to continue, but she was staring off into space again. Zelena moved her head into Regina's line of vision. "I'm thinking some stars and brandy time. What do you think?"

"I think you might be right. These springs are just not doing the job today. Time for something more….. helpful."

They looked at each other and both chorused. "Alcohol."

Climbing out of the pool they dressed and both sisters magically appeared in the foyer of Regina's home. They grabbed a bottle of brandy and some glasses and went out to the back porch. Regina poured a healthy amount of brandy into each glass. She swirled it for a minute or two and then took a swig. Zelena followed her lead.

"Hmmm. Well, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?"

"I told you. I told him."

"Yes. You told him you loved him."

Regina looked up a smile pulling at her lips then she nodded. "Yes, I did."

Zelena leaned forward and slapped Regina on the knee. "And…"

"And then..." Regina swallowed past the lump in her throat. "He said he loved me too and then I stayed the night." She grinned widely as she studied her brandy. "It sounds so adolescent, but I feel like a damn teenager." She laughed at herself and took another sip.

Zelena poured another bit of brandy into Regina's glass and pouted. "That's all you're giving me?"

Regina laughed again shaking her head. "Do you really want to know?"

Zelena gave her an exasperated look. "Yes, of course. Details please."

"I'm not giving you details." Regina shook her head. She didn't kiss and tell. "But what I will tell you is that I've never been happier and I owe you a thank you for your meddling, however, inappropriate it was at the time."

Zelena grinned knowingly at her. "It's not the thank you I was expecting but I'll take it nonetheless," Zelena held up her glass to her then sat back in her chair studying Regina, "You know, a funny thing love. I can't imagine what it's like finding your _true_ love. When you find that person, that one person that you know is the key to your happiness, the keeper of your heart and soul, and there's nothing else you can do but wait and hope. Even before you told me of the lion tattoo business, I knew you found it. And I can see right now your mind is made up, and that's that. Reminds me a little of someone else I know." She smiled at Regina and received a genuine smile in return.

"You're right." Regina downed the last mouthful of her glass and then stood up. "And on that note sis, if you will you excuse me. I've got to go and see a man about the rest of our lives."

"Absolutely, mate. Go and get your man, Regina." Zelena laughed. "But seriously, I want you to bring him home so we can all have a proper chat one of these days."

"I promise, we will. I probably won't be home tonight, so don't wait up."

"Sleep well." Zelena winked at her.

Zelena had been overcome by a wave of intense drowsiness, between the pools and the brandy, so she dragged herself up the stairs to her room. Bed sounded so very tempting. Kicking off her shoes, she collapsed onto the bed and within moments she was asleep. Her last thought was of Regina and her mission to get her man and perhaps of her own fate and the dark haired man she met last week.

* * *

Emboldened by the chat with her sister, Regina strode along the hall to Robin's apartment. His door approached and her stride slowed. Stepping tentatively in front of it she knocked and after a moment, her eyes widened at the crooked smile he gave her when he saw it was her. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her lips as she walked in. "Hello, you. I hoped you'd come but I was going to call you soon if you didn't."

She was then suddenly hit by a mop of brown curls. "Gina, I've missed you!"

"Hello, Roland," she bent down and gave the small boy a hug.

"I made you a picture in school today. Do you wanna see it?" He asked her bouncing around in place.

She smiled at him. "Yes, of course."

He smiled his little dimpled smile at her. "I'll go get it!"

Roland ran cheering into his room and Regina smiled after him.

Robin stepped up to her flashing her that very same dimpled smile. He gave her a quick kiss, and then asked, "Have you eaten? I've attempted to make your famous lasagna and Roland helped me with the salad, and I've got a bottle of wine. I thought you might be hungry after your soak with Zelena."

Regina just stared at him. He was the most unbelievably kind and caring man she had ever known. How had she not seen all this time for what it was? This was all about love. Without taking her eyes from his she walked straight up to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him. Pulling away she smiled at him. "Thank you, I'm starving."

He laughed, and putting down the cutlery and napkins he was holding on the table beside them, he cupped her face in his hands. Her arms were still draped around his neck. "I'm pleased to hear that, because there's plenty. Maybe even enough for seconds."

She grinned. "Excellent. I don't think I've ever been so hungry."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Her fingers were stroking through the soft hair on the back of his neck. "In fact I'm ravenous." Her eyes glittered evilly. "When can we eat?"

His thumb stroked over her lip and she bit at it. His eyes flashed. "We're not talking about my lasagna, are we?"

Regina shook her head as one of her hands stole down his front.

"Well majesty, your appetite for what you have in mine is going to have to wait until Roland is in bed." He leaned in and kissed the spot behind her ear and she groaned as he nipped it playfully. His breath in her ear he promised. "But I can promise, my queen, it will be oh so worth the wait."

She winked at him. "See that it is, outlaw."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooo this story started with s short prompt but I'm just loving it being a PWP. I'm slowly attempting a plot though. Let me know if this still interest anyone. I have about ten other fics I can focus on if no one wants to read more of this. Anyway for those that do, enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't know if…."

Zelena was not going to let her back out of this. "I'll make a deal with you, Regina. If you go down for an hour and you're not having any fun, you can leave and I won't say a thing."

"I…."

She was persistent. "It's just a few drinks and fine company and I hear Robin is there with Will. What's not to like about that?"

"I have all this work to get done tonight and I have Henry this weekend."

"Mhm, something tells me that's not it." Zelena eyed her sister suspiciously. "What's wrong, you don't like having fun?"

Regina was about to protest again, but then realized that it was more out of habit than anything else. And of course there was the challenge now.

She was right. What harm could there be. Regina never backed away from a challenge. The tension left her shoulders and she smiled. "Alright, you're on."

Zelena laughed. "That's the spirit." She stood then. "Now let's go see what that troublesome bandit of yours is up to. I'm buying."

Regina looked at her paperwork and then at the woman in front of her. Zelena's enthusiasm was contagious. "Alright, a couple drinks and then I have to go. I've still got all this work to get finished."

Zelena grinned and they left the town hall together to join the gang at Rabbit Hole.

Standing outside the door outside the bar they could hear the muted hubbub of the inhabitants enjoying themselves but the noise increased tenfold as the door opened. When the patrons noticed who had just entered the noise level dropped considerably and some adverted their eyes. Regina pretended that she didn't notice their discomfort, but it was hard to ignore. They were unused to seeing her here and for the first time in a long while that thought made her uncomfortable. Zelena was right. They respected her and she could even say that many of them cared deeply for her, but they also feared her and were uncomfortable in her presence.

Some, of course, were not. Will Scarlett approach. "Good evening, Regina. Zelena, it's good to see you. I see you've brought the big guns, Madam Mayor. It won't work. I've been practicing. I know I can beat you now, Zelena. Shall I… "rack 'em up?"

Regina caught a glimpse of Robin standing behind the pool table leaning against his cue. He was smiling warmly in her direction. His casual white tee-shirt and blue jeans made her a bit weak in the knees. Robin raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised to see her there, and Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Very well, mate. If for no other reason than to wipe that smirk off your face." Zelena walked over to Robin and held out her hand, which he happily handed over the cue.

"Best of luck, Zelena." Robin's face broke into a beaming smile. He moved over to Regina's side and spoke quietly. "I don't suppose I could interest you in a drink, could I, Regina?"

"Mhm, yes, I'd love one." Regina licked her lips and looked up at him.

Robin again raised his eyebrows and bit his lip as he watched hers. He grinned at Regina. "I missed you last night."

She smiled as his lips descended onto hers. "I missed you, too."

Leaning in front of Regina Zelena whispered loudly to Robin. "We really need to start conspiring to get this one out more."

Regina stood rigidly, attempting but failing to roll her eyes as Robin leant across in front of her as well. "I've learned over the years, with Regina its small steps at a time."

Zelena nodded sagely. "Hmm, yes that's wise." She motioned to someone in the background, and holding up her hand called out. "Over here."

Regina turned her head to see who she was talking to but Robin whispered in her ear. "Will that be red or white wine tonight?" His warm breath and the fingertips that trailed down her spine sent a shiver through her and as he pulled back and looked at her, she noticed his lips twitching as he suppressed a smile. Hard pressed to stop a smile from breaking across her features she muttered. "Red." Then raised her eyebrow at him and turned away slowly.

Will called from across the room. "Zelena, when you're ready."

Robin led Regina over to a table close by. "I'll be right back with our drinks."

"Regina," Zelena walked up to the table a strange man's hand was clamped in hers. "Regina, this is my friend Jacob. Jacob this is my sister, Regina."

"Hello," Regina watched her sister as her gaze lingered on her companion. So this was why she was brought down here. Interesting.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mayor Mills." The man held out his hand and Regina shook it.

He looked somehow familiar. She stared at him for a long moment trying to see if she could place him, but Will broke her concentration. "Uh, Zelena, the balls aren't going to move by themselves."

Zelena gave Will a 'you'll keep' look and headed over to the table with Jacob in tow.

Regina sat back and watched the proceedings with a knowing grin.

Suddenly, Tinker Bell sidled over to Regina. "Hi, Regina. It's good to see you here." Regina smiled at her and they turned as they heard Will groan having missed a sitter of a shot. Their attention was diverted by the game for a few minutes, but then Tinker Bell gave Regina a slight nudge with her elbow. "How in all the realms were you persuaded down here?" At Regina's indignant look she added, "It's great to see you, I'm just surprised."

Regina just shrugged her shoulders. "Zelena dared me, sort of."

"Well bravo for her. I just hope she thrashes Will. I've got money riding on her to win."

Robin returned with their drinks. "Ah, Miss Bell, lovely to see you as always."

"Hello, Robin." The fairy smiled at him.

Taking her wine from him, Regina leaned against his chest giving a light kiss in thanks.

Just then a roar of laughter erupted from the table where the Zelena was playing. Quite a crowd had gathered to watch and she'd sunk the eight ball in what should have been an impossible shot. Will was looking suitably put out. He would have to get a whole lot better before he could beat her at this.

Tinker Bell was watching Robin and Regina. His love for Regina was plain to see and as he felt her eyes on him he turned in her direction. Tinker Bell smiled. He returned her smile, not the least bit concerned that she had seen his open look of adoration for Regina.

Regina was unaware that Tinker Bell had moved away from her side. She turned and smiled as Robin laid his hand on her back. "Regina, are you alright?"

Regina sighed. "Yes, I am just a bit tired is all." Robin frowned but Regina deflected his concern gesturing in the direction of her sister, who was playing another game. "It seems as though Zelena has a love interest. His name is Jacob."

Robin followed her gaze just as the man in question leaned in to speak something into Zelena's ear. "Ahhh, I see and are we worried about the turn of events?"

Regina's head whipped up to find her Robin smiling at her with warm loving eyes and a knowing look. Regina dragged her eyes away and took a deep breath. "No, I'm not worried. I'm just a bit… protective, I guess."

Robin nodded. "That's quite understandable. You both have been through a lot together this year."

Regina laughed. "That's putting it lightly. He just better not hurt her."

Robin moved in front of Regina, his hands coming to rest on her hips, he kissed her, and noting her blush, assured, "My dear, any man would be out of his right mind to cross a sisterly duo of your... magical propensity."

Regina chuckled. "You might be right."

"I know I am." He dropped a kiss below her ear.

"Robin!"

"Regina!" He mimicked. "Relax. Do you see anybody fussing or worrying about it?"

Regina looked around the room. Things had settled somewhat and nobody was paying them any mind. The atmosphere was very companionable and the novelty of her arrival had long since worn off. As she was looking over to the right of the room there was a touch to her arm and Robin's soft voice whispered past her left ear. "Regina, would you like to just go home?" He leaned back meeting her gaze. "We could go pick up Roland, tuck him in, and then a glass of Boudreaux for us to share before bed?"

Regina was suddenly feeling torn. She had work to finish, but she missed last night with Robin and Roland. "It's tempting but I still have some paperwork to finish..."

Robin tried to mask his disappointment. "I see."

Regina turned her eyes up to him. Robin was taken aback by the intensity of Regina's look. "But how about I meet you back at your place in couple hours? That'll give me some time to finish up at work, and then we'll be free to enjoy our weekend together."

"Now that sounds like an even better plan."

She rose up, and gave him a lingering kiss, filled with promises for later.

He pulled back reluctantly. "Would you allow me to walk back with you?"

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

He took her hand in his, and Regina sent her sister a wave of goodbye as they headed for the doors. She didn't miss Zelena's party-pooper look but really, bars weren't her style.


End file.
